


Hold Me

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Logan Lucky
Genre: Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Period talk, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, period mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Clyde comforts you during your time of the month.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> A totally self-indulgent quick little blurb :)

Clyde huffed on the phone “M’ sorry Darlin, I know I said I’d be home soon, but the bar got busy” the deep, baritone of his voice growing with his own guilt.

“It's alright baby don’t worry about it, I’m fine” you said to him as you placed the heating pad over your center. You didn’t want to worry Clyde but your cramps had gotten progressively worse.

A couple hours later, you must’ve dozed off while curled up on the couch when you heard your front door open. Looking to the side, you see Clyde walk in with several bags in his hand, setting them on the table.

“Did I wake ya? M’ sorry baby I-“ you cut him off, opening your arms up to him.

“Now Clyde Logan don’t you dare apologize to me. Waking up to you is the best thing there is” he sauntered over to the couch, noticing the pills and heating pad laying by your side.

“Darlin are ya hurtin again?” you nodded as he gently caressed your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Come here” he scooped you up from the couch and positioned you to place you in his lap.

Clyde cradled your head in one arm while his hand rubbed your tummy, trying to soothe you in anyway he could. You closed your eyes as you settled into his embrace, already feeling relief from his tender touch.

“I brought ya some chocolates and that candy stuff yer always eatin, thought you could use em since yer feelin all messed up” he said as he placed soft kisses in your hair.

“Thank you” you whispered, snuggling your face into his broad, warm chest.

“Darlin how bout we take a nice warm bath then watch some of them old movies ya like so much? I can hold ya fall asleep? How’s that sound?” you looked up at Clyde, no doubt smiling like a lovesick idiot, thinking to yourself: _How did I get so lucky._


End file.
